


say it again

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, pls dont hate me 4 this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right,” Whelk started, “We’re going to that forest again today. We’re so close.”</p>
<p>Noah flopped down onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head. “You said that last time.”</p>
<p>“I’m right this time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	say it again

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer i dont condone any of the murder or anything !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i just like them before everything happened ok cool

Noah turned over in his bed, the morning sunrise invading his dormitory. The beds at Aglionby were pretty uncomfortable, considering how expensive the school was. He groaned as a spring from the mattress stabbed his side.

“Shut the fuck up, Czerny, “ Whelk growled from the opposite side of the room, shoving his face in his pillow. 

Noah peeled open his eyes to stare at Whelk. He wasn’t being subtle, and he didn’t really care. Noah rarely did anything subtly. He breathed in the morning air and reluctantly moved his stare from Whelk’s bed hair to his watch. He still had 10 minutes before he had to get up. 15 if he skipped the shower. He had skipped the shower yesterday, though. 

10 minutes later, he begrudgingly removed himself from where he had cocooned himself within his duvet. He was only wearing boxers, and made sure that Whelk noticed. 

“Don’t you ever wear clothes?” Whelk asked, pushing himself up with his elbows, only one eye open.

Noah winked at him, “Don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying the view.” 

Whelk rolled his eyes and let his face fall back into his pillow. To Noah, his own confidence often felt like a fluke. Especially when he would find his skin burning whenever Whelk brushed against him, or his knees shaking when they sat close together. He had ignored these feelings for a while now, as he didn’t even know whether Whelk liked boys or not, and he didn’t want to pry. 

Noah showered quickly, and returned their room wearing only a towel around his waist. Whelk was up and dressed by now, and rolled his eyes again when he spotted Noah. Whelk was always rolling his eyes when Noah was around. 

“Hurry up and get dressed or I’m leaving without you.” Whelk said whilst packing his bag for his classes that day. 

Noah let out a low whistle, “Okay I’m hurrying.” 

He wasn’t hurrying. He hadn’t even decided what he was going to wear that day. Even though he had to wear the plain Aglionby uniform, he still liked to customise it. He was stuck between a baseball cap with the Blink-182 logo on it, and another cap that had a floral pattern on it. He stared at them both, biting his lip. After a few moments, he decided on the Blink-182 cap and threw on the rest of his uniform. 

Noah’s shirt was considerably more crumpled that Whelk’s perfectly ironed one, and Noah’s rugged converse shoes stood out against Whelk’s black polished ones.

“I’m ready.” Noah said, smiling down at Whelk. The pair had always been the same height for as long as they had known each other, but Noah had grown a few inches recently which meant that he now towered slightly over Whelk. Whelk was rightly pissed about this. Noah ignored Whelk’s glare and followed him into the hallway. There were a few other Aglionby boys wandering to their first classes of the day, but other than that they were alone for most of the walk. 

“What classes do you have today?” Whelk asked, even though it was a useless question. Whelk had Noah’s timetable memorised already. 

Noah furrowed his eyebrows as he racked his brains, searching for the information. He put a finger to the edge of his lips. “I think it’s just Latin and history this morning, then math this afternoon.” 

This correlated with the timetable Whelk had in mind. “Can you skip math? We have stuff to do.” 

“I think so…” Noah considered it for a second, “Yeah. I hate math anyway.” 

The two had different classes that morning, so they parted ways. Noah hardly concentrated as usual, doodling on his paper, his desk, and his hands. Whelk was slightly more focused, but not on his school work. He spent most of his class time planning what he and Noah were to do that afternoon.

They met back up again at their dormitory later, just as lunch began. 

“Right,” Whelk started, spreading his findings on his bed and only packing what he needed. “We’re going to that forest again today. We’re so close.” 

Noah flopped down onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head. “You said that last time.” 

“I’m _right_  this time.” 

Noah blew a bubble with the bubblegum he was chewing and raised his eyebrows. Whelk rolled his eyes at him. Noah considered counting how many times he rolled his eyes in one day. It would certainly exceed average eye-rolling.

Whelk shoved up his shirt sleeves and swung his bag over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Noah spat his gum in the bin and joined Whelk on the walk to the parking lot. Whelk’s car was sleek and black, but Noah said it lacked character and persuaded him to ride in his car. The red paint was faded in places because Noah was too lazy to get it fixed. He liked it better that way, anyway. 

Whelk carefully placed his belongings in the trunk, and sat down next to Noah in the passenger seat. Noah had already put a CD on, and he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting. Whelk clicked his seatbelt on, and Noah began to drive away. 

The drive to the forest from Aglionby was pretty short, which annoyed Noah as they came to a stop right when his favourite song came on. When he cut the engine off and the radio automatically switched off, he immediately turned it on again. Whelk turned it off again. 

“Hey! I just want to listen to the rest of the song,” Noah complained, reaching for the button. 

Whelk slapped his hand away. “We’re busy, Noah!” 

Noah pouted and begrudgingly got out of the car. He narrowed his eyes at Whelk the entire time he retrieved his stuff from the trunk. Noah had no idea what he had brought with him, he could only assume it was the usual maps and odd newspaper clippings. When Whelk was done, Noah locked the car and they entered the forest where they had spent the best part of 2 weeks. 

“What do you think will be different this time?” Noah asked, shielding his eyes from the sun. 

“I don’t know, just _something_.” 

Noah shrugged and they were silent as they dove deeper into the forest. Soon, most of the sunlight was filtered out by the trees, leaving only small strips of light scattered around. 

“Whelk,” Noah groaned, “my feet hurt. There’s obviously nothing new here. Can we go back?” 

Whelk waved him away, his eyes focused on the ground.

“Whelk!” Noah said again, louder. When he was ignored a second time, he sat himself on the ground. He watched Whelk ponder around the forest floor for at least 10 minutes. 

“I thought the lines were invisible? You aren’t going to find them this way,” said Noah lazily. 

“I don’t see you looking, smart ass.”  

“Because I _know_ we aren’t going to see them.” 

Whelk looked up from the ground just to roll his eyes at Noah. “Fuck you.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Noah said under his breath.

“What was that?” Whelk asked hesitantly. 

Noah’s cheeks burned. “Nothing.” 

“No, you said something.” 

Noah laid back on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to block out the entire conversation. Seconds later, he felt a presence over him. He opened his eyes slightly.

“What did you say?” Whelk said slowly. 

“I’m pretty sure you know what I said.” 

“I want you to say it again.” 

Noah wasn’t sure his cheeks could burn any hotter.  He swallowed. “I said, I wouldn’t mind that.” He stared up at Whelk for a few seconds, waiting for some condescending remark. Instead, Whelk’s lips smashed onto his own. It was a little forceful, and Noah was taken aback. Whelk’s lips were hard and dry against his own, (Noah knew he didn’t own any chapstick), but it was still pleasant. Noah kissed him back with the same intensity, entangling a hand in his dark hair. Whelk’s hands hovered over Noah’s body, unsure of where to go. Eventually he opted for one up Noah’s shirt and the other on his neck. 

Noah pulled back, lips red raw and panting. “That was way better than searching for that line thing you’re obsessed with.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Czerny.” Whelk replied, and kissed him again. 


End file.
